everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Airi Prins
Airi Prins is the daughter of the White Bear turned Prince from the story East of the Sun and West of the Moon. In the Destiny conflict, she is a Royal. She loves her story, and loves the idea of living happily ever after and being rescued by her true love. Appearance Airi has snow white hair done in two braids, with two bear shaped barrettes holding it out of her eyes. She has dark skin and large, almost luminous green eyes. She needs glasses, and the pair she chooses reminds people of Harry Potter, their round with thin frames. She's tall and slim, pretty much anyone can pick her up if they really wanted to. She wears a white button down, a pale blue vest, a brown woven belt, and a white layered knee length skirt. On her feet she wears brown flats. In her ears hang two earrings that look like blobs made out of tallow. (And yes, they are made out of tallow.) Personality Airi is very much the "Happy ending" type of person. She believes that there's magic in every day life, that one day, if she keeps looking, her prince charming is going to come and sweep her off her feet. A lot of people tell her to get her head out of those clouds and back into the real world, but she doesn't care. Airi gets excited over little things. Like her pink pencils, getting an apple with lunch when she didn't think there'd be any at that point, or getting to class before everyone. Seriously, you'd think that she'd just won the lottery, when in reality, all she had done was had a new person wave at her or something. Huggable sweetie marshmallow, there have been dozens of times when random people who have never so much as waved at her before, march over to her and gather her in a hug. She never flinches, just wraps her arms around them and stays as long as they want. Because, as her mother says, "When a sad person hugs you for comfort Airi, make sure your the last to let go." She easily goes into "Mama Airi" mode. It's a joke among friends that even if your just the tiniest bit upset because you lost a key chain or something, "Mama Airi" will appear and plaster herself to you, doing all she knows how to do to make you feel better. She is not a rule follower. Which is funny, as you see her pouring over the manual for student rules, usually right before she breaks a rule to get something done. She knows the rules like a pro so she can break them like a champ. Whether it's to get what someone else wants, or to get what she herself wants, (though the latter is as rare as all get out), she sees something she can get that someone else may want, she goes and gets it. She has a terrible sense of direction. She often gets lost, to the point that on field trips, every single teacher makes her wear a bell around her neck, in hopes that it might help them keep a somewhat clear idea on her position. Regardless of what they try to do, every trip ends with them splitting into search parties to find the princess. Airi loves like it's going out of style. Little gestures just aren't enough for her to show you how much she loves you. She will go all out, make huge, glittery cards for people, or huge multi layer cakes. Nothing is too much, and she often keeps her ears open to find out what those she loves wants. Friends [[Jane Hawkins|'Jane Hawkins']] Jane is her best friend forever, which may seem strange, considering Airi is like a marshmallow and Jane herself is more like a hot red pepper. Regardless, the pair are friends, and Jane helps her with her hair many times a week, even going so far as to change the style one day just to see how Airi reacts. Airi keeps the style, no matter how crazy, for the entire next day, because to her it means Jane cares about her enough to do that. Airi's way of giving back to Jane includes her "pulling" the words out of Jane's mouth when she stutters terribly, and do not let an upset Jane and Airi be together in the same room, because Airi has literally dropped burning hot coffee on the floor, and ran to Jane when she needed held, and they stood that way for an hour. Linde Sinterklaas Okay, what is it about Airi that attracts people with tempers? Linde may not be as bad as Jane, but there have been many times when she saw on her friend's face that translates to "Oh how I wish ettiquite wasn't keeping me from punching you in the face" and easily distracted Linde. Also, another key contribution Airi makes to their friendship, is she has more than once picked up a cookie batch of Linde's, found a burnt cookie, eaten it, and not let Linde know, because she knows that Linde takes every failure as an assault to her worth as a human. Okay, so with all the things Airi apparently does for Linde, one may be wondering what Linde does for Airi? Well, Linde never tries to pull her back down to earth. When Airi goes off on one of her "prince charming will come and sweep me off my feet! But I'm not shallow, I don't need him to be a prince" rants, she'll just sit and listen, occasionally interjecting a "Oh?" or a "Mmhm." And more than once knows how to distract her from negative people who are out to ruin her. Enemies She has these? Family Father: Bjorn Prins Bjorn loves his daughter and spoils her. Anything she wants is hers, but there's always a catch. She has to pick out something else for someone else, something that costs more money than what she wants, and give it away. Airi never has had any problem with this and has even picked out ten things at a time when they went shopping. Bjorn suffers from nightmares, and it gets to the point where, when Airi is home, she knows exactly when he has a nightmare, and is up early the next morning, whipping together his favorite food. Father and daughter are very close, and every time that happens, he laughs and kisses her forehead. He never lets her out of his sight, and it took a lot of bargaining to get him to agree to send her to school. She thinks he put a tracking device in the barrettes he got her, but she has no proof, and she knows he only does this becaus he loves her, so she doesn't really mind. Mother: Agar Pike Agar is a good mother. She's loving and always is there for advice when her daughter needs it. She may not always know what to say, but she always, instead of telling Airi what to do, asks her questions so she can figure out what she thinks the best thing is, and lets her do it. This may be why Airi is so unafraid to break the rules. Rules were never exactly enforced at her house. Agar does have a temper. It manifests itself when her daughter comes up on her when she has one of her migraines and is trying not to lose it. But when she does blow up at her, she instantly feels bad, and Airi will come into the kitchen with either a delicious home cooked meal, a basket of cookies, or a homemade present. Agar is much less of a helicopter parent than Bjorn is. Should Airi want to go to a party, all she asks is that Airi call when she gets there, and use her best judgement at the party. She is much more easygoing than Bjorn. This means Agar is often the first person Airi goes to. Half Brother: Konge Trollsworthe She doesn't know he's her half brother, To him, he's just the slightly odd looking troll boy that just so happens to go to her school and avoids her, probably because he's supposed to claim her as his, transform her into a white bear, and then drug her three times, among other things. In reality though, his mother, the last troll princess, got too close during one of the times when she drugged Airi's father, and had wound up pregnant. Bjorn doesn't know about his son with the Troll Princess, so of course Airi wouldn't know about him either. All she really knows, is Konge's refusal to literally do anything that involves her. She's seen him with his hand over his mouth, shoulders shaking, a sure sign that he was either about to laugh, (unlikely, since she could tell he was frowning underneath his hand), or cry, and he didn't come to her, though she stood there, with her arms open slightly, offering comfort, he just turned and walked away. And forget his help when she gets lost, he came across her once, and walked away, though she knew to follow him. Abilities Shapeshifting: 'Airi can transform from her real form, to that of a white bear. She doesn't do it very often, because it makes her father uncomfortable for whatever reason, but she can do it, and it's funny to see people's reaction to the sweet marshmallow transforming into a wild bear. She has little control when she goes full "Beary Airi" (Agar's term for it after seeing it unfold), but she can snap out of it before any real harm is done. Usually. Part of the reason her father doesn't like her using that form, is that if she transforms into it by the light of a full moon, she goes feral, and no one can snap her out of it, until the full moon no longer shows. She doesn't know of this, but luckily, she has never tried to use the form during a full moon. Interests '''Reading: '''Books are her sanctuary. Her world where she doesn't have to be anything, but yet can still be everything. She likes books, because it's "Like TV in your head" and plus "There's no commercials!" She is a fast reader, but still absorbs everything she reads. '''Waitressing: '''Airi has a job working at the Hearts and Roses Cafe. And that is the perfect place for a girl in love with love. Airi loves to see all the couples and find out how long they've been dating, even if they're not couples when she asks. The staff there are amazing, and she'd love to be involved with their lives outside of work. Romance Despite her being eager to find her prince charming, Airi has never been on a date. Ever. This is not due to her father's overprotectiveness, but rather due to her just not finding someone she wants to date yet. But she has these tropes she thinks are adorable and wishes she could do with her true love when she finds him. They include: Girlfriend is shorter than the boyfriend, so when they kiss, she'll stand on his toes on her tip toes, (this probably won't happen, she's taller than every boy she knows other than Tiny.) Kisses in the rain. (Her mom has drilled into her how sick she may get, but she doesn't care. She wants that to happen.) feeding each other fruit. (She's been told it's unsanitary, and she doesn't care.) And... Having a tickle fight and collapsing in a blanket fort. (surprisingly no objections from that.) 'Liam Datterson Airi is destined to marry him, but...in all reality he sees her as a slightly annoying little sister, and she sees him as someone like Konge, who won't open up to her no matter what she does. unless she turns the conversation to books. She feels kind of bad saying she doesn't want to marry him, but he agrees, they just don't roll that way.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:East of the Sun and West of the Moon